


A normal day in the life of a arrow.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Archers & other DCU-related Shenanigans. [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Aliens, Arrow family dynamics, Eddie Fyers is a smug piece of shit, Extended Family, Extended arrow family, Family Dynamics, Gen, John Diggle is done, Platonic Relationships, Vigilante families, We are gonna ignore heroes in crisis, We are gonna ignore new 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: In which John Diggle (from the comics, not arrow verse) meets some friend/colleagues of Ollie and Dinah and Shenanigans are bound to happen.
Relationships: Emiko Queen & Oliver Queen, John Diggle & Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen & ArrowFamily, Oliver Queen & J'onn J'onzz, Roy Harper & Dinah Lance
Series: Archers & other DCU-related Shenanigans. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826266
Kudos: 5





	A normal day in the life of a arrow.

'Oh Morning Dig' Ollie greeted Diggle while eating cereal with Roy and Emi and holding a comm in his other hand, definitely talking to someone else.

 _'Did I call you at an inopportune time, Oliver?'_ someone at the other side of the comm asked, sounding very insecure.

'No nonono, it's fine.. We are currently having breakfast, they now have choco's in cereal form' Ollie replied and Diggle sat down across of the three archers.

 _'Chocos?'_ the other person asked, sounding a bit shocked and hungry.

'They are good, the stroll in full costume through the store was worth it' Roy said with full mouth. 'Though we do not really know what a secret identity is'.

And that's how a freaking Martian ended up eating Choco cereal in their kitchen and everyone acted like it was completely normal.

'O, how are you even handling this?' Dig asked, trying to not sound stunned and the blond archer lookes up with a smirk.

'My girlfriend is one of the best martial artists in the world, has a sonic scream, is badass, I also work with a Martian, a Amazon princess, a furry, Kryptonians, other aliens, vigilantes, speedsters, my best friend is a space cop and those spacecops are probably just as powerful as supes' Ollie replied with shrug before taking a sip of his coffee. 'And probably the only people who can look batman dead in the eye and tell him to shut the hell up'.

'I work with a bouncy boy, the daughter of Lobo, a Djinn, Batman's gremlin son, kid flash and a badass woman with a sonic scream' Emi added.

'Sometimes with the outsiders, sometimes with the titans and sometimes with the league' Roy chimed in. 'Vigilantes, the daughter of a JSA'er, droids, Starfire, Amazons, flashes, etcetera'.

'Do you truly not met any of the others?' the Martian asked with a smile. 'Sounds a bit unbelievable, both green arrows are very close with the lanterns'.

'They have gone to full time space cop work' Roy said, taking a sip of his coffee with waaááy too many sugar. 'But we still have the dad of the group, Jen, John and Simon, I think'.

'Did Jess also go on a mission far from Earth?' Connor asked. 'I didn't know'.

'Jen told me' Roy answered with a shrug.

The first thing that came up in Diggles mind was the question of how many John's there are in the caped community...

'Far too many' The Martian replied.

'Holy fuck!' Dig hissed in shock, at that exact moment discovering that Martians are telepaths and almost falling from his chair.

'J'onn is a telepath' Dinah said dryly and Dig glared at her, while Eddie bursted out in hysterical laughter.

'What the fuck' Dig said.

'This is the fuck' Eddie replied while cleaning his gun and grinning at Dig. 'Welcome to hell, Dig'.

'Can't wait until you meet the glow sticks' Eddie added and walked into the living room.

* * *

'Holy fuck, what in the fresh hell is even going on?!' Dig yelled when dodging a yellow blast in the middle of Seattle.

'Oh yeah, they try it every month since my dad and I are apparently the weakness of two of the Gl's' Connor replied while dodging a construct and drawing the yellow lanterns attention away from the civilians.

'But we have a Martian and a badass lady with a Sonic scream' Emi yelled, attempting to shoot the yellow ringbearer.

Then a sonic boom was heard and a silence fell in the street while the Archers raised their weapons and grinned at the aliens.

'Was that superman?' Dig asked and Eddie shook his head.

'Nope, Kal has another ring to his sonic boom' Dinah replied and screamed, successfully shattering several Yellow constructs and making the ears of one of the aliens bleed.

Thank god for the ear plugs.

'Can you check who is approaching? And tell us if it's not mr Evil mustache himself or someone possessed by a yellow bedbug?' Ollie asked the Martian who shifted back to his normal form and nodded.

'No, not mr. Evil Mustache himself' The Martian said with an amused smile. 'But we need to get the civilians out of here'.

* * *

'Oh no! I am not going to turn around, human!' the yellow lantern snarled while the arrows, Dinah, Eddie and the Martian exchanged amused looks.

'Whelp, your funeral' Roy said with a shrug. 'If there's anything left to bury when the guy behind you is done with you'.

Dig looked up after being nudged by Emi who nodded at the two yellow ringbearers who felt very uncomfortable and were having a very, very bad feeling about something, in the form of a green themed ringbearing human who lit up the whole street with his aura.

_Ah._

_Fuck._

That's what Eddie meant.

Then both yellows slowly turned around and locked eyes with the green lantern who smirked at the two of them.

'Hello there' he said with a almost predatory smirk.

'You don't wanna surrender, hm?' he purred while both yellows raised their weapons.

'You do know who I am, right?' he continued while cracking his knuckles and energy started to leak from his eyes.

'Fuck you, humans are all the same and they need to be put back in their low place' the leader of the two yellows snapped. 'You are a traitor, you are weak and nothing in comparison with our leader!'.

'And yet, we fight and I still kick his ass' the green lantern smirked.

'We are with two, and he's alone' the second one said and the two of them attacked.

'Shouldn't we help him?' Dig asked and Ollie shook his head with a smirk.

'No, he can handle this' Dinah said. 'He always did'.

'He is a weird one' Mia said.

'The green lanterns may have the same kind of powers, but they all harness and use the powers in another way' Martian Manhunter explained. 'He will be fine'.

'He seems a bit too fond of planes' Diggle muttered, watching the fight. 'But he seems to hold his own just fine'.

'Told ya' Dinah said, nudging Dig with a laugh.

'Ace pilots, am I right?' Eddie asked. 'Dies several times, but still keeps going'.

'What?' Dig hissed at Eddie, who shrugged apologetically at him.

'I also died' Ollie replied, like it was something normal to say. 'I came back, it was weird'.

'Really, O?' Diggle snapped and the archer shrugged in reply. 'Why didn't you tell me?'.

Then both yellows landed, rather hard onto the street and the lantern descended from the skies like an angel of death. Then he smirked.

'Meet you back at the house' he said. 'Will drop these asshats off at the sector lighthouse and will be back for dinner'.

They made eye contact and without saying anything, Ollie nodded.

'Is fine, see you there' the Lantern then said and flew away.

'Sometimes, they seem to share a braincell' Emi stated. 'They are just like that'.

* * *

'Use a fucking door' Ollie yelled when the lantern phased through a closed window and powered down. 'You almost gave me a heart attack'.

'I am not gonna resurrect anyone, okay' was the reply of the other. 'Brings up bad memories'.

'Noted, no heart attacks' Ollie teased back.

'What are we having for dinner?'.

'Chili'.

'Gods help me'.

'You literally have been the vengeance of god and still can't have my chili?' Ollie retorted.

'I died several times and the only things I got was a t-shirt and a bad coping mechanism, Ollie' the other said, laughing when the archer bear hugged him.

'This is a normal day in the house of the arrows' Eddie told Dig. 'Get used to it'.


End file.
